Peaches and the Wimps
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: A story that I got an idea from called "Priscilla and the Wimps". I mixed the story with Peaches and Louis, making it Ice Age style.


Hey people! Here is a little short story that I wanna do when I read a little short story called Priscilla and the Wimps. Suppose the story starts off of a gang named, the Kobras. Everyone in school is afraid of them and they steal lunch money. However, there is this one girl named Priscilla who is _huge_. Not fat. Huge like as in tall. So, Priscilla just reminds me of Peaches. And here the funny part! She has a friend Melvin, who is short and kinda' the shy, not brave kind. Which Melvin reminds me a lot of Louis. :D

So, when I finished reading this during English, this gave me an idea to dedicate the story to this! So, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Peaches and the Wimps

Today was just like the ordinary day. The "Piranas" (Piranhas) were sweeping around the school hallways, looking for any victims to _bite_. Everyone is scared of them, if they spot you, then you'll be their meal-of-the-day and will take your hall pass and lunch rocks (suppose rocks are used as money). They're eight Piranas. All seven were: a gazelle, an anteater, a warthog, a rabbit, a saber-tooth, a porcupine, and hedgehog. However, there was the leader of the Piranas, Justin Star. He was different from the other Piranas. The other Piranas wore a black scaly, leather vest around them to look cool. Every Pirana, including Justin, have bite marks, forming into scars around their arm, revealing the Pirana bite. But Justin was different; he's not a four-legged creature. He walked on two! He wore these white weird "rubberish" feet and wore some clothing around his whole body; he's a human. A human leads them; no wonder they say that humans are more _advance._ It seems sad that us, students, are in trouble with the Piranas and there is no one to stop the baddies.

However, today, there was this new girl named Peaches. And man, she was HUGE! Not fat, but huge like tall and big for a mammal. People tell me she's a species known as a _mammoth_. Which I never heard of…but it sounds cool! I've been thinking that Peaches can squash the Piranas like a flat pancake. And also, she had a little friend named Louis. When I meant little, he is little alright! Louis is a mole hog, kinda' the sky kind and not very courageous to talk to someone but he's nice too.

They were an odd couple. I mean a mammoth and a mole hog, together? _Is that possible? _Well, friends or not these two were close. They were glued to each other, never letting go. That's what I call excellent friendship.

During free period, Louis was strolling to the hallway; all nervous like always. Suddenly, he trespassed Piranas' property and was paused by a Pirana. The Pirana sternly looks at the mole hog and answers, "Where's your hall pass?"

"H-Hall pass?" Louis questioned, unfamiliar what hall pass is. The two were in Peaches shadow; the mammoth was on her locker getting her books as she overheard the conversation between the mole hog and the gazelle, who was one of the Pirana members.

"Don't have a hall pass, then, you have to pay a _short_ _hog tax_," the Pirana insulted, as Louis was getting nervous and felt hurt by his comment.

Immediately, the Pirana was attacked by the mammoth, everyone was in complete shock. No one ever faced the Piranas, not one… "Who is your leader, wimp!?" Peaches insulted back at the Pirana. Pirana expression was in shock mode. He doesn't know that Peaches is an _outsider_ from the island. He was furious that the mammoth doesn't know his leader and was attacked by a girl and was called a "wimp".

"J-Justin Star…" he replied, as Peaches let go of the Pirana. "Okay then… send your leader to me," she demanded, as the Pirana dashed quickly.

Soon, Justin Star, the leader of the Piranas, walked nonchalant with his weird hat called a _beanie_ over his head. "Who's the one who doesn't know the Great, Justin Star," he said, walking towards the hallway.

"Me," Peaches simply answered, narrowing her eyes. He laughed; he looked down at the mole hog was nervous; jittering at Justin's presence. He reached down, trying to reach the mole hog, Louis. However, he was breaking one of his rules. His _minions _are the ones to do the job but he's doing it. Until, Peaches hammer locked him. She marches to her locker with Justin on her trunk and puts him in there, closing the locker. Justin was trapped in her locker as Peaches gingerly smiles at her little friend. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Louis simply answered. Soon, the two strolled to the hallway; acting as if nothing ever happened.

Ironically, a blizzard starts and school was announced closed for the whole week, leaving Justin Star in the cold, rocky locker.

* * *

Hmm… I hope it wasn't that bad. :( I kinda' forgot some of the story, so I hope you enjoyed the story. By the way: **NO JUSTIN WAS INJURED DURING THIS STORY.**

**Justin: Suuuure I didn't... Peaches banged my head hard… *strokes his head***

**Peaches: Really? I'm sorry Justie… :) *hugs him***

Yeah, I used my OC, Justin, from Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds. :D

Justin © Me/Mad-Face Pro c.c

Peaches and Louis © Blue Sky Studios

Priscilla and the Wimps © Who ever wrote it lol


End file.
